


Dream on!

by MsLewis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLewis/pseuds/MsLewis
Summary: "Your body remembers”, Gai told him earlier this evening, while being the loudest in the bar. Sure, he meant in practicing fighting and ninja skills. But could one’s body also remember emotions? Like a sudden smell triggering a memory from long ago? Like the moment before waking up and don't know if one is still dreaming or not because that touch felt so real?





	Dream on!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta reader hoshigayki (thank you so much ♥)

It's the first year anniversary of winning the great war, and Konoha is having a big party. Except Kakashi, who's sitting at his desk in the Hokage office at 2 a.m. No lamps on, no candles spending any light, just this pitch black darkness he let eagerly consume him. His head is resting on his crossed arms propped up on the cushy chair. In front of him lies an almost empty bottle of sake. Gai was trying to cheer him up this evening by getting drunk together while being emotional over the good old times. But instead of that embracing warmth of the alcohol, he just feels his heavy head weighing on his shoulders, full of all those sad memories he had "collected" over the years. While he usually remains cool and untouchable, this day had cracked open his closed heart in a second, washing images in front of his eyes he thought were already forgotten. 

  
It feels just like yesterday when he was able to meet them again, when life was opening his healed wounds in an instant as if feelings meant nothing.    
  
The innocent and joyful laugh of his medic. The encouraging and calm voice of his sensei. The honest and sad eyes of his dad.   
The warm and blissful touch of  _ him _ .   
  
If Kakashi remains totally still, could he still be able to feel that heat on his skin, just like he could hear them all laughing from a crowded distance from time to time?

  
"Your body remembers”, Gai told him earlier this evening, while being the loudest in the bar. Sure, he meant in practicing fighting and ninja skills. But could one’s body also remember emotions? Like a sudden smell triggering a memory from long ago? Like the moment before waking up and don't know if one is still dreaming or not because that touch felt so real?

 

But who needs that anyway? It's cruel and God does it  _ hurt _ .   
Forcing one to crave for things long past.

Like his touch that sent shivers to his core. His bright smile more radiant than the sun. His laugh, more gorgeous than the melody of a songbird. Or his voice near Kakashi's ear, lovingly whispering his name when his body was about to wake up.   
  
"-shi"   
  
No.

  
Don't wake up.   
  
"-kashi"   
  
Not yet.

  
Just rest a bit longer.

 

Stay happy for just another moment.

 

"-kashi"   
  
That warmth on his shoulder... it's back.

  
He misses it so much, more than an infant misses its mother.   
  
  
"Hey! Kakashi!! Wake up!"

  
"Huh, Obito?!"   
  
A warm hand is resting on his shoulder.   
Spiky short hair framing a concerned face.   
Big dark eyes looking sad at the Hokage's sadder face.   
  
No. This couldn't be. His eyes are playing a trick to his mind.   
The magic is gone, along with his happiness and hope.   
  
"Ya-Yamato ..."

  
"You shouldn't sleep here, Senpai! You’ll catch a cold. Come on, I'll walk you home!", says the team captain, a concerned smile painted on his face.

 

"Maa....."

  
His cold hands are rubbing dry eyes slowly. What's that on his cheeks? Salt? Damn his body for remembering so well.   
  
With a heavy sigh leaving his lips, Kakashi stands up. He nods to Yamato as he steps closer to him; Yamato puts an arm around his shoulder before they both leave the office

  
  



End file.
